A Kon Story
by Tiburon1984
Summary: This is a story about Kon, a bleach character who doesn't get enough air time! "A Kon Story" is a oneshot about a day in the life of Kon. It's full of humor and a little action!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite kubo does. This story is for a friend/acquaintance of mine, she knows who she is. 

**A Kon Story**

_Why is it always me? _To Kon's right sat a loopy looking bear named "Purry". His goofy looking grin seemed to follow Kon wherever he was. _That's creeping me the hell out. _

Yuzu laid a tea cup in front of Kon. "What's wrong, Bastalf? Aren't you going to eat your brownie?" 

Kon eyed the plastic brownie in front of him with dread. He couldn't move. If he did, she would find out what he really was: a mod soul from the soul society. If Kon was discovered, they might send him back. Sweat started to pour down his cheek, Screw that. What would Ichigo do to him if they found out?

"Aw, Mrs. Burry isn't hungry either! I spent a lot of time making these brownies, guys, you should eat up. Especially you, Mr. Purry, you have to save your strength for your business trip!"

_Why is the stupid looking bear the business man in the family? _The bears grin continued to bear down on him. _And why do I have to be the stupid sailor moon girl? _Afraid to look down, he knew what awaited him; it was a white shirt with a fluffy pink skirt._ The things that I do for the team!_

Yuzu looked up at the clock on her wall and frowned. "I better start dinner soon. I guess play time is over." She declared with a pout and a lip quiver. Suddenly, as if not to look weak in front of the stuffed audience, she snapped out of it with a big smile, "That's ok, guys! We can play after dinner. Don't be sad!" _Who's sad? I thought this would never end. _

"Okay, Bastalf, it's time to go back to Ichi's room before he gets home. You are welcome to come back over any time!" _No, no, I don't want to come back over ever again. Please take me out of this dress!_ She leaned in closer, as if trying to read his thoughts, "What's that, Bastalf? You want to come and play later too?" _NO! "_Aw, that's no problem. I will ask Ichi if you can spend the night!" _Dear God No! _"I can make you a pair of pajamas to match Mrs. Burry and Mr. Purry!" _Not stupid and stupider! _Kon was suddenly lifted like a rag doll and the only thing he could see was Yuzu's legs. In what seemed like a violent motion of spinning in the air, Yuzu removed Kon's dress and sat him down on Ichigo's bed. 

"Don't you move! Ichigo will be home soon and you can play with him, m'kay?!" She tilted her head with a pleasant smile. _Ack! It's hard to stay mad at her._ She backed away slowly and waved good bye. With that, the door closed behind her.

"FREEDOM!" Kon sat up and pushed himself to his feet. 

The door suddenly opened again. As if the click of the door had the power to kill Kon, his body went limp and he collapsed on his face. 

"Is someone in here?" Yuzu looked around, hiding behind the door. "Aw, what happened, Bastalf? You fell over!" She ran to the bed and readjusted him so that he was, once again, in the upright position. Looking around, her eyes settled on the window. "The wind must have knocked you over. I will take care of that" Closing the window, she looked around the room curiously. "Ichigo shouldn't keep his window open like that all the time. A bad guy could get in" With one last glance around the room, she quickly left, closing the door behind her. 

This time, waiting a few moments, Kon lifted himself up slowly and listened to Yuzu's footsteps fade. "Whew, that was close. I have to be more careful. This is hard work; Ichigo and Nee-san should be grateful. Who else is going to protect this family from evil-doers? They get all the easy work." He eyed the quiet room. _What am I going to do today? It's too bad that Ichigo isn't a pervert, or I could look at his dirty magazines. Wait a minute, what if he has them hidden?!_

"Ichigo is a male; it's only natural for males to have these kinds of things in their rooms." He pounded his paws together as if emphasizing the point. "Now if I were Ichigo, where would I put them...?" His eyes wandered around the room as if trying to find a clue. His glance stopped at the desk. "That's it!" There was a little squeak as his stuffed body hit the floor. Not missing a beat, his body continued to move forward after landing. "Ichigo, you sly dog! You have been hiding it the whole time, but I knew you were a pervert!" Jumping up on the chair, he started to open the drawers. "Your secret is safe with me, buddy!" He snickered with glee as he dug through the contents of Ichigo's desk. 

"What is this crap?" The drawers only contained some old school work and a few manga books. Disappointed, Kon's body slumped on the chair, "Ichigo, I am ashamed to be your stuffed animal." _Wait a minute, why would Ichigo put them in the desk? That would be too obvious! It's the first place I looked, wasn't it? Ichigo, you genius! _His eyes settled on the mattress, "It has to be!" With amazing speed for a stuffed animal, Kon darted to the back of the bed. "Now if I can just get under it!" Kon, with all his might, tried to wedge his way under the mattress, but it wasn't working. 

"Um, Kon, what are you doing...?" 

Kon's body froze in absolute terror. Had his good luck finally run out? Pulling himself out of the mattress, he was going to have to confront whoever it was. "I am a robot! Beep Beep Bop.. Rin!?"

A little blond haired girl stared at him with great intensity, one of her arms holding her balance on the windowsill. A wicked smile crossed her lips, "Kon, you are so stupid. Do you think anyone would buy the fact that you are a robot?"

"What are you doing here?!" He pointed his paw at her as if it were a weapon, "You can't just go around sneaking into people's houses!"

Rin's smile kept growing, "Ah, I came to see if Ichigo was here, and I don't see any people here, do you?" She looked around as if to mock him.

"Ichigo isn't here! And he said he didn't want to talk to you anyways!" 

Rin growled, "You are making that up! Ichigo wouldn't say that about me. He has no reason to hate me. At least _I_ am not dead weight!"

"Dead weight!? I have the duty to protect the Kurosaki household! That is a great honor!"

"Protector, huh? What are you going to do? Bore them to death?" Rin snickered.

"I will have you know... Wait, why are you in your body?"

"Kisuke Urahara sent me on some errands. I thought I would drop by and see Ichigo, but since he is not here, I guess there is no one important to talk to" She loved pushing his buttons, it was always fun to see his reaction.

Kon flailed around in anger, "Important!? I am as important as they come. Didn't you just hear me tell you that I have the great honor of protecting---?"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you, great honor blah blah…" She giggled, as he continued to get angrier, "Anyways, answer my question. What were you doing?"

Kon froze as a sweat drop started to form and slid down his head, "Um, you see... I was" _Think, Kon! Think! You can't tell her you were looking for dirty magazines! _"Well, you see, Ichigo asked me to protect some love letters he had been writing, and he had stored them under his mattress." He pointed at the mattress as if directing Rin's eyes. "Yuzu had me distracted for a while, and I wanted to make sure they were still safe."

"Love...letters? To who?" Rin looked curious as she leaned closer, almost falling out of the windowsill.

"I don't know" Kon turned away to hide a smile. "He didn't say, all I know is I have to protect them." _With her body she would easily be able to lift the mattress for me! Kon, you are amazing! _

"Should we look to see if they are safe? You know, for Ichigo?" Rin stepped down from the windowsill and into the room. 

"Yes! Can you lift the mattress?"

She nodded and walked towards the end of the bed. As if making it look easy, she lifted the mattress in the air. There, on the far side of the bed, were pictures. "Those don't look like letters!"

Kon ran over to pick up the pictures and turned to make his escape, but it was too late; Rin had smashed the mattress on top of him. Everything suddenly went dark. It felt like he was buried alive, "Rin! Let me out; the letters are on the back of these pictures." 

"Serves you right, you... you idiot!" Kon heard the window close. _Great, I finally find it and I get caught in this tome of firmness. _Struggling to get free, he violently tried to move his body, but it was no good… he was stuck. 

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, there was the sound of a door opening nearby. "Ichigo, help me!" Kon managed to squeeze out. 

There were two pairs of footsteps in the room and they both stopped when he spoke.

"That sounded like Kon?" He could recognize that voice anywhere, it was to his beloved Nee-san. 

"Yeah, I heard it too. Kon, where are you?" Ichigo's voice sounded stern. 

"Under the mattress! Help me!" There was a sudden explosion of light and Kon felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from him. "Ichigo, you saved me!" Kon wanted to run and thank Ichigo for saving him, but stopped when he noticed his face. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his face was white. "Ichi...go?"

Rukia came over to see what the matter was. "…Ichigo?"

"Kon, what were you doing with those pictures." His voice lacked any emotion. Kon turned around to look at the pictures for the first time. They were all photos of some older woman, and she had her clothes on to his disappointment. 

"These aren't dirty pictures!" Kon blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth with his paws. 

Picking them up, Rukia looked at them. "Ichigo, this is the same woman that is hanging on the wall downstairs. Is this your mother?"

Kon quickly got out from underneath the mattress. He wasn't going to be trapped in a place like that again. "Ichigo, I was only protecting them from Rin… she came in and tried to steal them!"

"Shut up Kon." Ichigo set the mattress down. " Yes, Rukia, those are pictures of my mom. My dad doesn't even know that I have them."

Rukia nodded slowly, "Ich...igo, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it" He said cold heartily. With that, he flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Can I see them?"

She handed him the pictures and he stared at them for a moment. Kon could see that his eyes were full of emotion, but which one? "Ichigo..."

"Save it, Kon, there aren't any dirty magazines in my room." He continued to stare at the pictures.

"Dirty magazines?! Why would he want dirty magazines? How could you read them?" Rukia looked dumbfounded. 

Ichigo sighed and slid the photos back underneath his bed. "Dirty magazines, Rukia, pictures of naked women. What else would Kon be looking for?"

"That's disgusting!" Rukia twisted her brow. "Kon, you are such a pervert!"

"Nee-san, it's not like that! I get so lonely being home alone. I just wanted the pictures of people to keep me company. You can understand that. right?!" _She has to believe me!_

"I don't believe you." She turned away from him and crossed her arms. "You are always trying..." There was a loud beeping that echoed across the room. Everyone froze and stared at Rukia's pocket. Grabbing it quickly, she brought it to her eyes and stared at it for a moment. 

"Ichigo." Without saying a word he nodded to her and reached for the seal. Tapping his body with it, bolts of lightning followed his shinigami form that exploded outward. Before Kon could react, Ichigo hit him with the seal. A pill popped out, which Ichigo easily caught. On his way towards the window, Ichigo dropped the pill into his body. 

"Let's go, Rukia." He didn't even turn to look at her before jumping out the window into the night. Rukia followed him a moment later. 

Kon sat up and looked around the room. It was odd seeing things from a normal point of view again. "Alright!" His voice sounded different, like Ichigo's, but a higher pitch. "Now it's time to have some fun! I think Ichigo will be busy for a while, so I guess I will go have myself a night on the town." _Where should I go? A happening young bachelor like myself shouldn't have any trouble finding a date. _With that, he opened the door and made his way downstairs. 

Yuzu was standing at the bottom of the steps, "Ichigo, did you enjoy dinner?"

Kon looked taken aback. He wasn't used to be calling Ichigo. "Um, sure." He continued to walk; the door was only fifteen feet away. So close. An idea sudden crossed his mind and he turned back to her. "Yuzu, I noticed you have been playing with my Lion doll."

Yuzu looked down, as if ashamed, "I am sorry, Ichigo. I know I should have asked you." Kon's heart felt torn from the sadness on her face. He was going to tell her not to play with him anymore, but it had dawned on him that maybe he was one of the only friends she had. Yuzu spent most of her time doing the household chores her mother would have been doing if she were still alive. She didn't have time to go out and make any friends. 

"That's ok. Don't be sad, Yuzu. You can play with him anytime you like"

She looked up at him. He expected her to pop back into her happy state, but she only looked up with a small smile and tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Ichigo" She bowed her head slightly. "Ichigo, can Bas.. can your stuffed animal spend the night in my room?"

The Kon in Ichigo's body smiled down at the little girl, "Sure, why not?" 

She darted up the stairs. He listened for a moment. "Bastalf! Ichigo said you can spend the night!" The squeal he heard, and the joy that it had brought her, made his eyes sting. _Come on, Kon, get yourself together; you can't be seen crying. _

"Going out?" A voice from behind him asked firmly.

Kon turned to see Isshin staring him down. "Yes, Sir." His voice sounded nervous. Kon had seen what this man could do. 

"Don't be too late. Remember you have school tomorrow." Isshin walked passed him, as if not giving him a second thought.

Moments later, Kon was out the door and running down the street. _What should I do!? Where do people go to hang out?_ The roads looked rather empty. Off in the distance he saw the sky glow above the buildings. _That must be where all the people are!_ Running as fast as he could, he made his way towards the light and the noise. _I bet there are lots of women there! I can't wait; they will be all over me. _He chuckled to himself 

* * *

"Success!" Kon found himself in front of a festival. The lights were bright against the dark night, and the sounds were welcoming. There were all kinds of people walking around, but most importantly there were women! Kon didn't know where to begin, which one to pick out. His eyes darted back and forth from their blessings. 

After walking a bit, he found himself unable to decide. There were so many and most of them had dates with them. Kon sighed to himself. This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. _Maybe if I do something impressive, like showed off my talents. _Kon looked around to see if there were any games he could play that would attract attention.

A voice he couldn't pin the owner to, was heard roaring over the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the amazing Touta Matsuda, champion goalie for the regional soccer team is here to prove to you that he is the iron wall of defense!" 

Kon made his way to where the voice was coming from. There was a large crowd, but he could see the man on top of a stage pointing in the direction of a big soccer net. "Does anyone have the courage to come forth and try their luck against Matsuda? All it costs is one dollar and it's for a charitable cause! Anyone who can get a ball past Matsuda and into the net will receive a soccer ball with his autograph. There was a squeal of excitement from the crowd. Kon watched with interest as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

A line quickly formed in front of the attraction. He made his way through the crowd to see how the people were doing. Matsuda was fast and amazing. He blocked the balls with ease. No matter how many times they tried, no one could get the ball past him. "Aw, another one stopped! Everyone give it a try! Someone has to be good enough to get it past Matsuda. Is there any talent in this town?!" 

The people started to stir. As if taking that challenge to heart, the line started to grow. Soccer was a big thing around town; it was no surprise that people wanted to prove their worth. _Maybe I should give it a go? But that line is so long, it would take ages to get one chance. _Kon reached into Ichigo's pockets and pulled out one dollar. _You have got to be kidding!? I would only get one _chance 

Defeated, Kon sighed and turned away; he was wasting his time here. 

"Hey you, where are you going?!" 

Kon's ears perked from the sound of a female voice. The voice had come from behind him. He turned around, but couldn't figure out who it was. A girl near at the front of the line waved at him. She had long brown hair and a beautiful complexion. Her hair was put back into a pony tail. The clothes she wore were modest, but only to a degree. Her shirt was low enough to get a man curious. _I don't know her; she isn't waving to me. _Looking behind, he tried to see if someone was waving back.

There was no one behind him.

He glanced back to look at her and she motioned for him to come to her. _I can't believe this is happening! _

As he approached, there were protests from people in the line. "Hey cutie" She shot him a devious glance. The protest grew louder, "SHUT UP!! He is my boyfriend. I was saving his spot. This is for charity! You will get to waste your money here soon enough!"

Kon couldn't help but feel a blush come to his cheeks. _Did she just call me her boyfriend?_

She noticed he was staring at her. "I'm up here Casanova." She giggled.

"Oh, right." Kon looked up at her face.

"I was watching you over there, acting all cool. I knew I had to talk to you. What's your name, sweetie?" She eyed him, looking him up and down.

"I am Kon...Konnan." 

"Konnan, that's a very cute name." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, you two love birds, are you going to go or not?" A man smoking a cigarette kicked two balls to them. "That will be one dollar each"

"I'm Karen, Konnan!" She gave the man one dollar. "Okay, here goes nothing!" She backed up a little and ran at the ball. Kicking it as hard as she could, the ball soared toward the net. Matsuda only had to take one step to deflect the ball. "Aw, I thought for sure I would get it past him!" She pouted. Kon couldn't help but think how cute she looked to him. 

Reaching out, he handed the man a dollar. The man snickered. "Going to win your girl a ball?"

"Don't listen to this jerk" Karen had her arms crossed. 

Kon was focused. The net was fifteen feet away. Of course the goalie would have enough time to react to any ball kicked at him from that distance. Most people couldn't hide their movements upon kicking the ball. Being able to read where the ball was going to go, and having the distance to react, gave the goalie a huge advantage. 

Positioning the ball slightly to the right, Kon took two steps back. The crowd was hushed. Kon had Ichigo's face held with great intensity. Even the man who gave him the ball was gawking. Moving with grace, Kon moved towards the ball. He knew where he was going to put it; it all depended if the goalie could read his movements.

Up until the last moment, he looked as if he were going to keep it deep right, but at the moment of contact, he twisted his ankle and hit it left. The ball soared at blurring speeds. Matsuda had fell for it. He had stepped to the right, expecting an easy block. Matsuda couldn't even move to the left before the ball was behind him. It had moved that fast. The goalies eyes grew wide. The crowd was silent. Even the announcer couldn't say anything. Everyone stared at Kon. 

A sudden roar of cheers broke out from behind him and all around. The announcer finally spoke, "AMAZING!! We finally have a winner!!" 

Matsuda made his way across the small area to Kon. "That was incredible. Are you a Pro?" He picked up a ball and signed it for everyone to see. "I think I should get your autograph. I have only seen a few people in my life kick it that hard. What's your name?"

"His name is Konnan!" Karen beamed, grabbing Kon's arm. "He is my boyfriend."

Matsuda smiled at her, "You are a lucky girl, lass. You don't find many ball kickers like him." Turning, Matsuda made his way back to the goal post to continue with the event. 

"You are so amazing, Kon! Do you mind if I call you Kon for short?" She giggled.

His face was red, "Sure! You can call me whatever you want! Just not late for dinner." He stopped and blinked. _You are so stupid! That was a dumb joke! You always have to go and blow it..._

"You're too cute." She blushed in return. Kon stared down at her. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. What was he supposed to do next? Is this the part where he kisses her? She suddenly looked at him, "Want to go for a walk?"

_Jackpot! _"I would love to!" They started to walk.

"It's noisy here. Would you like to walk out in the town where it's quiet?" Kon nodded in response. 

* * *

"You know, Kon, I didn't expect you to be such the quiet type."

"I am not quiet! I am just thinking." He huffed. In the distance, someone's car alarm was going off. 

"I didn't mean it as an insult, silly, I think it's cute. I love your hair!" A pang of hurt hit Kon in the chest. This wasn't his body. She didn't like him for being Kon; she liked him for Ichigo's body. "What's wrong? You look down all a sudden. Is your hair a touchy subject? Ah, okay. We will talk about something else. So, do you go to school around here?" 

Kon nodded, "Yeah, some school around here."

"Well, which school is it, silly? Wait, you aren't in middle school are you?

"No, I go to high school, I think."

"You think?! I go to Karakura High School."

Kon recognized the name, "That's where I go too!"

"Really?! That's so cool. I know it's a big school, but maybe we can hang out after classes?"

Kon rubbed the back of his neck, "About that..." He suddenly stopped. Not thirty feet from him, was a child. On her chest was a chain that hung down her body. Her eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing particular. Her breathing was ragged.

"What is it, Kon?" Karen tried to follow his gaze, but found nothing. 

Kon ran over to the little girl, "Are you ok?" The girl looked up at him in fear.

"Kon, who are you talking to?" Karen asked from behind him.

"How…how can you see me?" The little girl was shaking now.

"Don't worry. I am here to protect you. Why are your clothes ripped? What happened to you?"

"A monster… a monster is coming! Get away from here; he will get you too!" As if those words had summoned it, a loud echoing scream pierced the night air. The scream sent a shiver up Kon's spine. 

"I'm scared, Kon. Something doesn't feel right." The street lights began to flicker. The spirit began to cry, looking up at the sky as if waiting for something to come. 

"Get back, Karen!" What was he going to do? The hollow was hiding, but he could feel it nearby. It was waiting to attack… watching them, to see what they would do. "This bastard. Picking on children like this." _Why does this always happen to me?!_ "COME OUT, YOU COWARD!"

There was a sudden rush of air. Kon looked up to see the hollow floating above him. It had long wings that were spread out. "My, my, it's as I thought, you can see me" The voice was sinister, and had a coy sense of humor to it. 

"What do you want with this girl?! She didn't do anything to you, leave her alone!"

"Ooh, I know she didn't do anything to me, but she looks so delicious, I couldn't pass up a meal like that! It also looks like I might get desert." Kon looked up at the Hollow and thought it was smiling at him. It was hard to tell, because its mask was always donning a broad smile.

"You aren't going to have her! I will stop you."

The monster let out a loud laugh, "Oh really? With what? That soccer ball?"

Kon blinked. He had forgotten about the soccer ball. He looked down at it. "Yes, with this soccer ball!" _Damn it, I only get one shot. If I miss, I will have nothing. I would have to be able to jump in the air and kick it hard enough to..._

The hollow lunged for him and he jumped out of the way. The jump was higher than any human could normally jump. The sound of a gasp came from where Karen was hiding. Well, that was that. This one would be hard to explain. 

There was an explosion of earth where he had just stood. Not wasting any time, the Hollow turned to make another attack, but Kon was already in position. Tossing the ball up in the air, his face, or Ichigo's face was intense. "I said you will not touch this girl and I meant it." The ball seemed to float in the air. Kon felt like he had all the time in the world. 

The Hollow moved at him, sending up chunks of ground as it made its way closer to him, "YOU FOOL, you should have ran when you had the chance!"

"Kon does not run from evil doers. I am the protector." His foot made contact with the ball, this time he wasn't holding back like he was before at the festival. The ball roared, it was moving so fast. It no longer looked like a circle, but an oval shaped bullet. Caught off guard that he had actually attacked with a soccer ball, the Hollow could only gasp as the ball crushed into its mask. The force was so intense that it exploded right through the mask. The Hollow let out a bloodcurdling scream that shook the surrounding windows as its body started to fall apart into nothingness. 

The spirit girl let out a frightful yelp of her own from all the noise. She closed her eyes. 

"What just happened, Kon...?" Karen has stepped out from behind the bushes. 

Kon stared at the spot the hollow once stood, "Karen, I have to tell you something." He turned his eyes towards her. There was no point; he couldn't keep up with this act. Before he could speak, she leaned into him, pulling his mouth into hers. The kiss seemed to last forever. Kon couldn't think of anything. For the first time, his mind was blank. 

She pulled away, "I know, Kon. You don't have to tell me. I could see something was attacking. You are a super hero. Your secret is safe with me."

Kon gaped at her "A... sure! That's right, I am a super hero!" Kon laughed nervously.

"I see. I knew you were something special ever since I saw you in the crowd."

"Ah, well, it's probably because of my good looks... and..."

"No." She looked at him with soft tears in her eyes. "That's not it at all; it was your eyes. I could see that you were different from other guys. You really care for people. I bet you are the kind of person that when people are sad, you try to cheer them up. Your eyes are kind, Kon"

Kon swallowed hard. "You really think that?" She nodded up at him. 

"Will I get to see you again?" She laughed at herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am being silly. I don't want to say good-bye, but I know the life of a super hero is hard, Kon. Here is my phone number, if you ever want to, you know, hang out."

Kon took the piece of paper as if she had just handed him a 1000 yin. She turned to walk away.

"Karen, what if... I am not the same person when you see me next?"

She looked back and smiled, "Your eyes will be the same. I will recognize them anywhere" And with that, she was gone. 

Kon was left alone with the spirit girl who was whimpering. "There, there, don't be afraid. The monster is gone. I will take you back to Ichigo and Rukia. They will know how to help you."

The girl sniffled. "You think they will know how to help me?"

Kon smiled at her, "I promise they will help you." The girl's body language softened and became more relaxed. It was like she had believed every word Kon had said and he had put a safety blanket over her. "Let's go home."

* * *

"KON! Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo's shinigami form sat on the bed across the room. Kon closed the door behind him, stepping in with the spirit girl. 

Rukia and Ichigo gawked at their unexpected guest. "Where did you find her, Kon?" Rukia looked puzzled. 

"I found her while I was out."

"Right." Ichigo walked across the room and chatted with the girl. She was at ease around Ichigo, though she was slightly confused that there were two of them around her. "Okay, then, let's do this." He took his large blade and tapped the hilt on the girl's forehead. She began to glow and a moment later, disappeared. "That was a nice thing you did, Kon."

"Thank you Ichig..." The seal hit Kon and his pill flew out of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo took the pill and dropped it in the lion doll which was wearing a pink dress. 

"For some reason Yuzu had you over in her room for a tea party. We told her we needed to borrow you for a few minutes. I am sorry, we are going to have to bring you back over there. She thinks I told her you could..."

"That's fine. I told her earlier that I would stay the night in her room." Kon moved his limbs around as if testing them out. It was great to be back in his own body again. 

Rukia and Ichigo both blinked. A smile came to Ichigo's lips, "While we were out, Kon, we picked you up something. You were right earlier; we don't appreciate you enough for what you do for us around here." He tossed a magazine at Kon.

Kon picked it up, "Swim Suit Edition!! You shouldn't have, Ichigo!"

Rukia huffed as if disgusted. "Men."

"Ichigo, can I have the piece of paper in your pocket?" Ichigo, now in his body, pulled out the paper and handed it to Kon. Kon quickly placed it in his new magazine. 

"Kon, you can look at it tomorrow, but, for now, we should get you over in Yuzu's room. You ready?" The stuff lion nodded up at Ichigo. Carrying him over, his arrival was greeted with a squeal from Yuzu. She was in her bed. She should have been sleeping, but she was waiting for Kon. 

"Bastalf! You came back!" She took him out of Ichigo's hands quickly and hugged him. 

Ichigo turned the light out, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at the two of them. It was like Kon was part of the family. He sometimes forgot that. 

In the darkness, Kon could feel Yuzu's chest moving slowly. She had snuggled him and held him with a firm grip. Kon sat there in the darkness remembering the day's events. The memory of the kiss didn't even seem real in his memories. It was his first kiss; it was more than he had ever expected. _I want to see her again._

I would like to thank CB for reading over it and fixing all the errors. I am not going to tell you how many errors she fixed, but lets just say it was a lot. I hope she enjoyed it! And if you actually read it, thanks! Any comments and criticism are welcome. 


End file.
